1. Field of the Invention.
The invention relates to a set of circuit board connectors used by being mounted on a circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,037,146 discloses a vertical connector with a receptacle for receiving a mating connector. Terminal fittings are mounted through the back wall of the receptacle. Mounting portions project outwardly from the receptacle and are fixed to the circuit board by screws. The terminal fittings are formed straight and the connector is mounted on a circuit board with an opening of the receptacle facing vertically.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,037,146 discloses a horizontal connector provided with a receptacle for receiving a mating connector. Terminal fittings are mounted through the back wall of the receptacle. Mounting portions project outward from the receptacle and are fixed to the circuit board by screws. The terminal fittings are bent in an L-shape and the connector is mounted on a circuit board with the opening of the receptacle facing horizontally.
The circuit board for both the vertical connector and the horizontal connector has connection holes for receiving ends of the terminal fittings, and fixing holes at positions corresponding to the mounting portions.
The present invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to make a circuit board more versatile.